In the conventional art, lighting systems for tennis courts are generally implemented by positioning light poles having light fixtures around the perimeter of a chain link fence surrounding one or more tennis courts. Typically, the light poles are about thirty feet high or greater. Moreover, attempts are made to adjust the light beam from one or more light fixtures to a particular location on each tennis court so that the entire area of each tennis court is illuminated.
The lighting fixtures on each pole usually require approximately 1000 watts of power from a 110 volt to 440 volt power source. Such a high power consumption is necessary to generate and project sufficient light onto the tennis courts.
These tall light poles are usually constructed from various pieces which can easily be stored, shipped, and handled. A major reason for designing the conventional light poles for easy storage, transportation, and handling is that electricians who install the light poles do not have heavy lift equipment for manipulating large, heavy, light poles.
Another aspect in regard to tennis court support and maintenance involves sprinkler systems. Sprinkler systems are necessary for frequently dampening clay, crushed stone, or grass on the playing surface of tennis courts. These types of court surfaces require water for grooming as often as four times a day. Traditionally, tennis courts have been dampened by using numerous sprinklers which are situated on the ground. Because of the surrounding fence, sprinklers are generally placed within the fenced area so that the chain link fence does not block the necessary and proper sprinkler spray pattern. Moreover, the sprinklers are slightly spaced from the fence around the inner perimeter so that the sprinklers can rotate around in angular motion without interference from the fence.
The sprinklers usually comprise a spraying apparatus which is fixed into a water outlet in the ground. The water outlet often is merely a pipe nipple rising out of the ground from a water pipe network connected remotely to a water source.
Although the lighting and sprinkler support systems for tennis courts have thus far been adequate, they are problematic, burdensome, unsightly, makeshift, and inefficient. The lighting systems do not optimally light the tennis courts during the night. Dark areas undesirably reside on the courts between the lighted areas illuminated by the light poles. Also, gangs of light fixtures on light poles can create bright spots, or hot spots, on the playing surface. These dark and light areas make playing the tennis game less pleasant and tiring to the eyes.
Moreover, much of the light projected from the light poles onto the tennis courts is wasted. Because of the huge distance from the light fixtures to the tennis courts, light is dissipated via attenuation. In addition, light cannot be precisely focused at these great distances, and therefore, light is projected out of bounds, i.e., outside the fenced area, thereby flooding the surrounding neighborhood and/or the tennis courts which are not active. Many communities have light pollution restrictions which prohibit such stray light.
Other problems with the lighting systems are associated with the placement and construction of the light poles. The light poles must be placed even further away and much higher from a fenced area if a sidewalk, viewing areas, or landscaping abuts or is in close proximity to the fence. Light poles must also be spaced far from a fenced area when a power line passes over the fenced area due to applicable electrical codes which require a certain spacing between the power line and structures protruding upwardly from the ground. An inadequate spacing could cause hazardous arcing of electrical charge from the power line to the protruding structure. Further, because of the piece-wise construction of the light poles, the light poles are not aesthetically appealing. Finally, winds can induce twisting moment on the light poles, thereby causing destruction of the light poles and potential property damage and/or injury to life.
Existing sprinkler systems for fenced-in tennis courts also need improvement. When clay or crushed stone tennis courts are "dragged," or groomed (e.g., broomed and rolled) by a tractor or some other similar means, the sprinklers and/or the water outlet itself is frequently damaged, destroyed, or clogged by debris.
A need exists in the art for better support and maintenance systems, particularly lighting and sprinkler systems, for tennis courts and other fenced areas.